


Telling Patton

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: After Logan finds out Patton has feelings for him, he is now left with the troubling choice on how to break it to Patton.





	Telling Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any feels you might feel while reading this.

“Virgil, please shut the door behind you.”

 

Virgil walked into Logan’s room and closed the door.

 

“What’s up, Logan?” he asked. Logan heaved a sigh and spun his chair around so that he was facing Virgil. Virgil’s eyes widened. “Woah, what happened to you?” Logan frowned and glanced in the mirror. When he was met with his disheveled reflection, he immediately looked away.

 

“Virgil, I need your help.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. Why else would you call me in?” Logan didn’t reply. “What is it that you need help with?”

 

“Patton.” Virgil stared at Logan.

 

“...What do you mean?” Logan sighed and sat up straight.

 

“Patton is in love with me.” Virgil’s jaw dropped. “Exactly. That’s how I felt, too.”

 

An uneasy silence filtered into the room. Virgil ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Logan watched him.

 

“And…and how do you feel about him?”

 

Logan lowered his gaze and eventually his head lowered, too. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t stayed up all night thinking about his feelings for Patton. But then again, how could he  _ not _ ? This situation  _ depended  _ on him knowing  _ exactly  _ how he felt about Patton. Eventually, he had come to a conclusion.

 

“You don’t feel the same way, do you?”

 

And there it was. The truth.

 

Logan shook his head and looked back up at Virgil. “I spent a long time thinking about it and I just can’t bring myself to lie…even for Patton’s sake.” Virgil frowned.

 

“Yeah, I…I get that. And have you told him?”

 

Logan didn’t answer immediately. His mind flashed back to two days beforehand when he had tried telling Patton. He had walked up to him in the kitchen and told him he had something important to say. When Patton had smiled at him, he felt his heart being squeezed. He had then excused himself and locked himself away in his room.

 

“That’s…That’s what I needed your help with.” Virgil sighed and ran a hand over his face.

 

“You are asking the wrong person-”

 

“Well, I can’t ask Roman about it. He’s too dramatic, you know that.” Virgil nodded. “You’re the only other person I can talk to about this. Besides, you’re closer to Patton than any of us are…” Virgil sighed again.

 

“Do you have any idea on how you’re going to tell him?” he asked as he sat down on Logan’s bed. “By the way, you’re going to have to  _ tell _ him. You know,  _ physically _ ? In person? Face to face?”

 

“I…am aware.” Logan had considered the possibility of telling Patton in a letter but he had realized that that would have been a very bad idea (very cowardly of him, as both Virgil and Roman would have pointed out). “What do I say to him? ‘Patton, I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same way?’”   
  


“If you want to go the blunt way, sure.” Logan frowned. “Look, Logan, there is no way that you could tell him that isn’t going to hurt him. You can either do it bluntly or do it the way Roman would do it and lay him down gently.”

 

“Why Roman’s way? Don’t  _ you  _ have a way?”

 

“You and I both know I don’t like confrontations. If you did it my way, you’d end up avoiding Patton forever and we both know that isn’t possible.” Logan nodded. “I already gave you your two options. All you have to do is choose.” Logan frowned.

 

“But it’s not that  _ simple _ -”

 

“Yeah, I  _ know  _ it’s not. But you have to do it somehow, right?” Logan hung his head.

 

_ Why oh why did I have to go through those bags?  _ Logan thought. But he knew the answer to that. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.  _ Ignorance truly is bliss, isn’t it? _

 

“Logan, you know I care about Patton and you also know that the last thing I’d want to see is Patton seriously hurt.” Logan looked up. His eyes widened when he noticed Virgil scowling. “Tell him you don’t share those feelings but do it in a way that won’t kill him.” And with that, Virgil walked out, leaving Logan alone in the darkness of his room.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Logan crept down the stairs and watched Patton set up everything for his “Movie Night”. The aroma of the buttered popcorn drifted to Logan’s nose and made him nauseous. Patton carefully set the blanket down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get the candy.

 

_ No, I can’t possibly tell him now…not before movie night… _

 

Logan was about to walk back up the stairs when he heard Patton say, “Oh, hey Logan!” He froze.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Logan turned around to face a smiling Patton.

 

“You gonna join in on movie- woah, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Logan looked away and mentally cursed. He hadn’t bothered to clean himself up. His eyes were probably red and puffy from the crying he did earlier and he probably looked worse than the time Virgil saw him.

 

“No no, I’m…fine.”

 

“Are you sure? It seems like something’s bothering you.” Patton reached out to Logan and rested his hand on Logan’s arm. Logan tensed. “Something  _ is  _ bothering you…” Logan let out a sigh and glanced at Patton. His face of concern only caused Logan’s guilt to build.

 

“Patton, please…” Patton moved his hand away. “I’m fine…”

 

“Look me in the eye and say that.” Logan slowly lifted his head and looked at Patton. His concerned expression changed into a determined one and Logan felt tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“I…I’m…” Logan looked away and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Logan? Logan!” Patton hugged him. He could feel Logan shaking but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. “Logan, please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I…I can’t!” Logan gently shoved Patton away and looked down. “I-I can’t tell you. I’m so-orry.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

 

_ No, don’t cry in front of Patton. Don’t cry in front of Patton. Don’t- _

 

Patton reached up and wiped Logan’s eyes. His frown caused Logan to break down and sob. Patton gasped and knelt down to help Logan back up. Logan tried shoving Patton away but Patton was determined to help him (which only made Logan cry harder).

 

“Logan,  _ please _ tell me what’s wrong! I hate seeing you like this…”

 

“I can’t…” Logan managed out. Tears streamed down his face and as he went to swipe them away, Patton stopped him. Logan bit his lip.

 

_ I can’t tell him, not now, not like this… _

 

Patton reached out to Logan. Logan scooted away from him.

 

At that moment, there was a change. Logan sniffled once more and wiped his eyes before looking up at Patton. They both stared at each other in silence.

 

Logan slowly stood up and Patton did the same.

 

_ Wait…what’s happening to me?  _ Logan thought.

 

“Logan?”

 

Before Logan could stop himself, he said, “Patton, I don’t love you.” Patton’s eyes widened.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I saw the papers you tried hiding from me and I read the letters and I just can’t bring myself to love you. We’re not compatible and I can’t stand your puns and I just don’t love you.” Logan immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and stared at Patton with wide eyes. Patton stared back in shock. Logan could see the tears forming in Patton’s eyes.

 

“Logan, you-” Patton didn’t get to finish his sentence. Logan immediately bolted to his room and slammed the door shut. He slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands before sobbing uncontrollably. Patton heard his sobs and felt his heart break even more. He trudged over to the couch and laid down, wrapping himself in the blanket he had set.

 

When Roman and Virgil returned home, they found an empty bowl on the floor and a heartbroken Patton on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. But if only they had heard the laugh echoing throughout the house...


End file.
